


That Was The Right Thing?

by shootingstar97



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto couldn't be more happy, but he still had one issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was The Right Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt asked by lucybeetle on tumblr. Also contain some spoilers of episode 11.

Makoto couldn’t be more grateful with Takeru, his friend did what he couldn’t and for the first time he finally could touch his sister, who is now safe. Even though Makoto being mean and not considering Takeru’s feelings, he still wanted to save Kanon more than anything. He totally regret being like that and wanted to do something nice to him.

But while he is happy Akari and Onari are worried, when talking with them they simply pretended everything was okay by faking their smiles, but they knew that wouldn’t last long.

“Something are bothering you, right.” He said. “You need to hide this from me.”

“Takeru… he will disappear soon.” Akari said, lowering her voice tone.

“He gave up of his wish to came back to life in order to save your sister. He is very noble, but…” Onari completed, with the same voice tone as Akari.

Makoto knew that Takeru became a rider because he died, but forgot that he had as wish as well and needed to come back to life. He was too happy and grateful about him that he forgot to think about his friend could be feeling about this.

“Don’t worry though, he only did what he did because he loves you and wants to see everyone safe.” Akari said, trying to smile before she and Onari left.

Makoto knew they are not okay with that situation. He sat down confused, trying to figure everything. Takeru saved Kanon, that was the kindest thing someone did to him, but it costed his live, his childhood friend is going to leave him when they finally had become friends again. He didn’t know if he should be grateful anymore, he didn’t know if Takeru really should sacrifice his life or if he should ignore the fact he his friend will disappear.


End file.
